


I got all I need (When I got you and I)

by CharlieLeau



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Couple, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, I really don't know what I am doing with this tag thingy, Missing Scenes, Multi, Not really sure what I am getting myself into, Romance, The Flash - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, flarrow, friendships, really just a collection of one-shots, series of One-shots, so I am gonna stop right there, the green arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieLeau/pseuds/CharlieLeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of unrelated one-shots about my favorite OTP ever: Olicity. Other characters from the Flarrow universe will appear or at the very least, be mentionned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I knew I was gonna find you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom! :)
> 
> I don't really know where I am going with this.  
> I was supposed to work on my latin test and then I started writing this (without knowing where it was gonna end) and I decided to keep it. I've been reading Olicity fanfictions for so long, I guess it's just about time I start writing some myself.
> 
> Title of the collection inspired by "Flashlight" - Jessie J.
> 
> I am not a native English speaker so all mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance for them.
> 
> Enjoy your reading! :)
> 
> (P-S: I don't own anything, everything but the stories are property of DC universe and The CW)

When he woke up that morning, he was feeling more content than he had in years. And he didn't know why.

  
Today was supposed to be like any other day. He was going to head to word, charm some investors for his company and sign papers. After that, he’d have dinner with his best friend and his wife and they would complain about his lack of romantic attachment. And like he always did, he would brush the topic away.  
So, really, he didn’t know why he had jumped wide awake way before his usual time. Today, wasn’t holding anything special. He knew that. But he still couldn’t help feeling like today was going to be a good day.

  
He shook his head at the thought. His sister had made him watch too many TV-shows lately.

  
He considered going back to sleep but quickly realized that he had no desire to drift off again. So he got up and started getting ready for his day.

  
Once he was ready, he headed to word. While he was driving, he took in the sight of his still sleeping city. Starling city never bore its name better than at night. The flickering lights reflected on the windows’ buildings were truly a vision. And just like that, he was yet again hit by the certainty that today was going to be a good day.

  
No. It was actually going to be a _great_ day. And he had yet to find out why.

  
When he reached his family’s company, the sun’s light was just starting to mix up with the darkness of the night. It was early. Way too early for him to arrive at work. But still, when he walked past the main entrance, he felt like it was right where he was supposed to be.

  
“You are here early today Mr. Queen.” Said Jerry, the night watch-man.

  
Oliver greeted the old man with a warm smile on his lips. As far as he could remember, Jerry had always worked for his company. He would often joke and say he was a part of the furniture. Oliver would always chase the idea away. Jerry was not a part of the furniture. He was a pillar of the company, one he valued and respected.

  
“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” He answered.

  
“Oh really?” Jerry smiled, as if he was remembering something. “Not the first time I hear that today.” He added, mysteriously.

Oliver frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re not the first person coming in way too early today. Some IT-girl was here before you. She was rambling about her boss messing up with a program yesterday and having no idea how to fix it.”

Oliver nodded. “Why did you let her in? If it was too early I mean.”

Jerry shrugged. “There was something really cute about her words vomit.”

Oliver closed his eyes at the not so pleasant image.

He said goodbye to Jerry and walked toward the elevator. He was about to press the button that would bring him to his office before thinking better and pressing the one toward the IT department instead. Today was already a day where he didn’t do what he was used to anyway.

Everything was quiet in the IT department. Quiet and dark, except for one cubicle. His feet were moving before his mind could catch up with what they were doing. He could feel himself being pulled toward the light. Just like he had felt himself being dragged out of his dreamless sleep.

He didn’t know what he was expecting to find. So maybe that’s why he was really surprised by what greeted him when he reached the cubicle. And by what, he meant who.

She was lying on the floor, her upper body hidden by her desk. She was wearing a tight black skirt that did nothing to hide perfect curves. She seemed petite but in this position hers legs seemed endless. White creamy skin was put on display by the bright red nail-polish she had put on her toenails. When he noticed the panda flats casually lying on her desk chair, he realized that she was shoeless.

“Oh frack!” She swore.

The corner of his lips lifted up a bit. He had no idea what she was doing over there, probably working on some cables.

“So… You’re the girl who makes me look like a bad CEO.”

His intention was not to startle her. He just wanted to make his presence known. He accomplished both. She jumped in surprise and hit the desk with her head.

“Ouch!” She winced. She came out from under her desk, rubbing her head.

She was wearing a pink shirt and her blonde curls were held in a ponytail. Her lips were painted a bright pink and he found himself not surprised by that fact. Of course someone like her, who would come to work in the middle of the night with panda flats, would paint her lips with blinding colours.

He then realized that he had been staring at her for too long without saying anything. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

“What did you mean when you said that I made you look like a bad CEO? Because right now, my brain is remembering every day and night I’ve spent at QC, and trust me there has been plenty… Not that there is a problem with that, I love my job, I love working here, really, I really do and what was I saying?” She paused for a short second, too short to let him interrupt her. “Yeah, I am remembering all my moments here and although some were really self-embarrassing, I am practically sure that I haven’t done anything against you or this company. Yet. And by “yet” I don’t mean, that I want to do something against you or this company, as I said I love you and this company.” At this point, her eyes were already wide open and he could see behind her glasses that they were the colour of a bright blue sky. “I don’t mean that I love you, oh god no! Not that I hate you either you’re a really good CEO, obviously, you’re making a great job, this company is one of the best in the country just like when your father was leading it and okay, feel free to stop me at any time.”

There _definitely_ was something really cute about her words vomit. He offered her hand. She took it hesitantly. He helped her up before releasing his grip on her. Her hand had been warm against his skin and he tried not to revel too much in how good it had felt. Just like he had suspected, she was petite, barely reaching his shoulder.

  
“Please, tell me you’re not considering firing me for being…” She gestured toward her mouth. Swallowing suddenly became extremely difficult for him. His silence was scaring her and he didn’t want that. At all. So he gently smiled at her.

  
“Why would I fire you? You said that you didn’t do anything against me or this company.” And because he couldn’t help teasing her, he added. “ _Yet_.”

  
She shut her eyes closed and his smile grew wider.

  
“I am sorry about that. I tend to talk a lot when I am nervous.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you talk a lot, even when you’re not nervous.”

She offered him a small smile. He liked it immediately.

“So, what can I help you with Mr. Queen?” She nervously straightened her skirt, despite the fact that it was already perfectly wrapping up her body.

“Uh…” He realized then that he had no idea why he had come down to the IT department.

“Mr. Queen?”

“I knew I was gonna find you here.” He blurted out.

She tilted her head. “What?”

“Jerry. He said that you’d be here. Said that you’d be down here working. I was curious to see who’d be crazy enough to be at work before dawn.”

“Apart from the CEO of course? Not that I think that you’re crazy” she quickly added “you must have a lot of work to do. Because you’re the CEO. CEOs are busy. Not that I’d know anything about that, I’m not CEO of a company. Obviously.”

Oliver silently thanked the strength that had gotten him out of bed earlier. He glanced at the badge around her neck to read her name. Smoak. Felicity Smoak. _Felicity_. He liked how it sounded in his head.

“Well, miss Smoak, CEO or not, I bet that, just like me, when you start your day so early, you need caffeine in your system to go through it.”

She smiled again and he decided that he wanted to see it more often directed at him. “You bet I do.”

“How about we go grab one?”

She blinked twice. “ _We_?”

“Yes. You and me. Who else?”

“Are you sure?”

“I am not afraid of your words vomit, Miss Smoak. I happen to find it quite endearing.” He punctuated his sentence with a sincere smile. Her eyes sparkled.

“Okay. Okay, let’s go.” She said, grabbing her shoes.

And as he followed her out of the IT department, he realized he knew why he had woken up so early that day. It was like he had told her: he knew he was gonna find her.


	2. Questions about kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this little one during a break from my homework! I am a huge fan of dialogue fics because they're easy to write and almost always hilarious! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it! :)

"Questions about kisses"

“Felicity…”

“I’m sleeping.”

“I have a question for you.”

“Later, I am sleeping.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Nuh, nuh mister, don’t “Felicity” me. I really enjoy the new you, who cracks jokes and is very talkative. I do. I really do love him a lot. But not as much as I love my beauty sleep.”

“Come on! Just one question! And then you can go back to sleep.”

“…”

“Please.”

“Fine. Ask away!”

“What was your worst first kiss?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Why are you asking me?”

“I am the one asking questions right now.”

“You’re not going to like my answer.”

“Why? Was it ours?”

“…”

“It was ours.”

“Yes. I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize… Just – just tell me why.”

“I thought that you were gonna ask me only one question?”

“Felicity!”

“It was a goodbye kiss when I wanted it to be a good morning one. Or good evening because it happened in the evening. It was an ending, a full stop when I wanted it to be a beginning, a capital letter. It was a good and gentle kiss. But also a painful one.”

“I – I don’t really know what to say.”

“Ask me what my best kiss was.”

“I thought I could only ask you one question.”

“Oliver!”

“Hey, no need to poke me! What was your best kiss?”

“My second first kiss with you. The one you gave me when you came to my place before we left Starling.”

“You can’t really call that a second first kiss. If I remember well, we kind of kissed quite a lot before that one.”

“Yes but this one was the first of our life together. That’s why I consider it a first kiss.”

“Because it was a beginning, a capital letter?”

“Exactly. Now, kiss me goodnight!”

“With pleasure.”


	3. The trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Another short dialogue fic inspired by the new The Force Awakens trailer.  
> I wrote this while listening to it!
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

"The trailer"

 

“OLIVER!”

“What? Did something happen? Are you alright?”

“No, no, I’m not!”

“What’s going on babe?”

“I’m screaming internally!!”

“My ears disagree with that statement.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…”

“Babe?”

“Haven’t you seen The trailer?”

“The trailer?”

“Yes, the trailer of _The Force Awakens_.”

“Uh… The new _Star Wars_ movie?”

“Yes Oliver, the new _Star Wars_ movie. On which planet do you live? And this not just rhetorical since we know that Earth 2 is like a real thing now.”

“I have seen it – yeah.”

“So…? What did you think?”

“Why are you looking at me like my answer could change the world?”

“Because it could!”

“I – I thought it was okay.”

“…”

“What?”

“Why am I dating you?”

“Because you love me.”

“And why do I love you? You just said that The trailer was _okay_.”

“What did you expect?”

“Enthusiasm! Excitement! Anything! But not… _okay_!”

“What are you doing Felicity?”

“I am calling Barry since the guy I am supposed to love doesn’t understand what reacting to The trailer means.”

“Felicity…”

“Hey Barry!”

_“Felicity! I was gonna call you! Have you seen it? And by “it”, I mean The trailer!”_

“Yes, I have seen it!! It was amazing, wasn’t it?”

_“Yes, it really was! The music… The music gave me goose bumps!”_

“Yeah me too! Curtis thought I was gonna faint. But let me tell you this: he wasn’t looking any better!”

_“Yeah, I know right? Cisco almost had a heart-attack.”_

“Ha ha! It was so cool! Seeing the Falcon again made my heart pound a little harder!”

_“Mine too! And R2-D2!”_

“And BB8!!! This little one is gonna be funny!”

_“Don’t get me started on BB8!”_

“And Han and Leïa looked so cute…”

_“They sure did! I have one question though: where’s Luke?”_

“That’s what all the fans are wondering right now!”

_“And Kylo Ren… Screw logic and tradition, his light-saber is the coolest thing ever!”_

“He was talking to Darth Vader’s helmet!!”

_“Yeah!! Made it look like some kind of Dark Side’s relic!”_

“I thought the exact same thing… Barry, what are you doing on December the 18th?”

_“I’m watching Star Wars!”_

“Me too! Ask your super villain to take a day off, I’ll do the same with mine. We’re totally watching this movie together!”

_“Deal! Felicity, Cisco is calling me. He found the metahuman we were looking for…”_

“No need to say more. Run Barry, may the Force be with you.”

_“May the Force be with you too. Bye!”_

“This is how you react to The trailer mister Queen.”

“You – you’re – you are…”

“A fangirl.”

 

 

 


	4. Old flame, new flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I asked a fellow Olicity writer on Tumblr if she had any Olicity prompts to share with me.
> 
> She sent me this one: “Oliver has trouble getting rid of an old flame, so Felicity (who doesn’t know Oliver) comes to save him by claiming to be his fiancée.”
> 
> And since I really liked it, I decided to write this.
> 
> Hope you'll all like it :)

"Old flame, new flame"

 

Felicity was having a hell of a night. And by “hell” she really meant, well, _hell._ In comparison to her evening, she was pretty sure that the devil’s place was some kind of heavenly vacation spot. One that she would actually enjoy visiting.

She had been supposed to have a nice evening though. She was meant to meet Sam, a guy she talked to online. They had met on an internet forum and had gotten along pretty well. They had decided to meet at a bar, in a fancy hotel in Starling City, where she currently lived.

In order to be ready on time for her date, she had left her job earlier than usual. She hadn’t dated in a long time and was feeling quite nervous. What if she babbled too much? What if he didn’t find her as pretty as he thought she was? What if, what if, what if! Her head was filled with doubts and uncertainties and she hated that. To stop overstressing, she had decided to take the matter in her own hands. So that everything would go well.

Unfortunately, someone up there must have hated her because nothing went as she had planned.

First of all, she had had some trouble on her way home. Her car wouldn’t start and since she didn’t have enough time to take care of it, she had left it at her job and taken a cab instead. When she had finally reached her place, she had had to trade the long hot bath she had been dreaming of all day long for a short shower. Then she had tried the cute little black dress she had remembered owning the previous day only to realize that there was a huge stain on it. One that she didn’t know how it had gotten there in the first place. She put on a red dress instead, one that she thought was too sexy for a first date. She didn’t want Sam’s mind to go anywhere but this dress would certainly take him some place far away.

Despite everything, Felicity hadn’t cancelled the date. The main reason was because she hadn’t thought that Sam would have understood that clearly their date had been jinxed by some kind of superior force but also because she had _really_ wanted to go out tonight. She had been working way too much lately and she had needed a night out. No. She had _deserved_ a night out since she had gotten the promotion she had been fighting for.

Felicity hadn’t cancelled the date. But Sam had. So there she was, sitting at a bar, all alone with her glass of expensive red wine sadly placed in front of her. Life was unfair like that with her. She sipped a bit more of the deep red liquid and closed her eyes. Damn, she loved red wine.

Even in the doldrums, Felicity was hyperaware of the people around her. Watching them was something she enjoyed doing. She wasn’t a creepy stalker, she was just interested in observing humans’ interactions, since she seemed to be unable to have ones that weren’t awkward. She was not a weird person. She was a genius, who just happened to find easier to talk to computers. Maybe that was why Sam had cancelled their date. Maybe he had been scared that she would be a freak.

Swallowing down her insecurities along with her wine, she finished her glass and stood up, ready to leave. She noticed the couple at this very moment.

The man, she knew him. He was Oliver Queen, her boss’ son. She had never seen in person before today and she wasn’t surprised to discover that the pictures of him that flood the internet hadn’t done him any justice. Tall, with broad shoulders, he had a body who could have been made after Apollo’s, the Greek god of the sun. His hair was short, and his cheeks and chin covered with a stubble that did nice things to her tipsy self. When she started wondering how it’d feel to get beard burns from that stubble, she knew for sure that ordering that third glass of wine had been a mistake. A terrible mistake. The woman, on the other hand, she didn’t know her. She was petite, blonde and wearing a dress that did more to show off her body than actually cover it.

Felicity took a step aside, and hid behind a plant, just to listen to what they were saying. From where she had been sitting, it had seemed to her that they were arguing.

“Ollie, I am only asking for another chance.”

“Sara, I’ve already told you, I am done with you.”

“No you’re not. You still want me, I can see it,” she reached out for him but he caught her wrists before she could touch him.

“Sara, we had fun together but it’s over. You and I both know that it wasn’t meant to last anyway.”

“Of course it is. We just have to give it a try. A _real_ one.”

“I am not interested!”

Felicity wasn’t drunk. But she wasn’t unaffected by alcohol either. And that’s why she did what she did then.

“There you are,” she said, as she walked out from her hidden place, struggling just a little bit to not lose her balance. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” she saw Oliver Queen frowned and she just winked at him playfully. His frown grew slightly.

“And who are you?” the girl, Sara, asked.

“I am Felicity Smoak. Oliver’s girlfriend.”

“Ollie doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Sara stated with confidence.

“Officially he doesn’t, you’re right. Since I work at Queen Consolidated, we are trying to keep our relationship for ourselves.” Oliver Queen’s expression was priceless. He was staring at her in what she thought was awe. She stared back at him intensely, trying to make him understand that if he wanted to get rid of Sara, he should play along. Somehow he understood because he stepped toward her and put an arm around her waist. She tried not to think of how good his warm hand felt on her naked skin. Because, yes, her sexy red dress had cut-outs on the sides.

“She is right,” he added. His voice was low and rich and sounded way better when he was so close to her ears. “She doesn’t want anyone to think that our relationship has anything to do with the promotion she just got at QC.”

“Exactly!” It was Felicity’s turned to stare at him in awe. He knew her. He actually knew her. He knew that she had been promoted head of the IT department. That was… Surprising. He wasn’t working at QC. He had opened his own business with his best friend, Tommy Merlyn. Their club, Verdant, was one of the most famous of the city. The only way for him to know about her was if his father had talked about her in front of him. Robert Queen had mentioned her in front of his family. The thought only was enough to spread a slightly smug smile on her lips.

“Okay…” Sara said.

“And what about you? Who are you?” Felicity asked.

“Sara. I am a friend of Ollie. We just ran into each other to be truly honest,” she glanced at Oliver. “You should have told me that you were here to meet someone. I wouldn’t have kept you for so long.”

“I would have, had you let me speak.”

Sara blushed. “I guess I’ll just leave the two of you here then.”

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you Sara.”

“Likewise… Felicity.” After she left, Oliver sighed and Felicity giggled lightly. He put his hand away from her waist and she turned to face him. She was suddenly feeling intimidated. He was so tall, and she was so small, even with her heels on. And well, he was Oliver Queen, a billionaire and a successful businessman. She was only Felicity Smoak, not a successful business woman and certainly not a billionaire.

“So… First, let me tell you that I don’t usually do that. But you just looked like you could use some help and I thought, actually, I didn’t think at all, I just acted,” she then realized what she had just said. “And by that I didn’t mean that you looked like some kind of damsel in distress who needed her white knight in shining armour to help her out because that’s quite a manly body that you have here – not that I’ve paid any particular attention to it, I am not that kind of creepy person. I am also not that impulsive, I usually think a lot more before acting. So please don’t tell you dad about any of this. And I wish I had thought more before pretending to be your girlfriend. I also wish that I could tell you that this monologue is going to end but unless you stop me, it’s going to go on and on and on and I am going to die of embarrassment and you wouldn’t want that to happen to the nice girl who helped you getting rid of your I-don’t-take-no-for-an-answer old flame.”

“How did you manage to spill so many words without breathing?” He said to cut her.

The question caught her off guards. “I’ve spent the last twenty-six years mastering the art of words vomiting.”

He gently smiled at her and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Thank you for helping me getting rid of my I-don’t-take-no-for-an-answer old flame.”

“It was a pleasure.” She shook her head. “And by that, I mean it was fun to fool her not pretending to be your girlfriend. Not that there is anything wrong with being your girlfriend, how would I even know that? Because, you know, I – I’m not your girlfriend.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I am well aware. I should probably let you go, your date must be waiting for you.”

She frowned. “What date?”

“The one you’re wearing this really beautiful dress for.”

“Oh that?” She felt herself blushing. “He cancelled. I was on my way out when I saw you and Sara arguing.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I should still go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Queen. Goodbye!”

“Goodbye Miss Smoak.”

She headed for the exit, her fingers holding her purse tighter than usual.

“Felicity!” She heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and saw Oliver Queen running after her.

“Mr. Queen?”

“I think that after what you did for me tonight, you can call me Oliver. If that’s okay with you.”

“Okay…” They stayed outside the hotel for a couple of minutes and Felicity started feeling nervous again. “Did you need anything else? Is there another old flame inside that building that doesn’t take no for an answer?”

He smiled again and she felt lucky to get so many smiles from him. He always seemed so intense on the pictures of him that were in the press. “Yeah, uh, I was thinking that maybe – well, ever since my dad mentioned you during a business diner that we held at our house, I’ve been wondering what a girl literally named happiness could be like, and now that I know, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me.”

It took Felicity some time to process his words. The man could babble just fine too. “I don’t want to read too much into this, but are you asking me out? Out to dinner? Like in a date dinner?”

“Well, I owe you that much. Since you saved me from Sara. But I don’t ask you out just because of that. I also find your babble thingy rather endearing and I’d love to hear more of it.”

“I was afraid that you’d think I am crazy. But you’re crazier than me if you like my babble.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to eat dinner with you.” And then, because she felt like it, she added. “Oliver.”

“Good.” He smiled gently at her and offered her his arm. “Felicity.”

 

 


	5. Of morning runs, talks and flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first, thank you all for reading my work and mading it to chapter 5 :)
> 
> The same friend that inspired "Old flame, new flame" prompted me with this: “Oliver and Felicity meet when Felicity starts doing morning runs, but hurts herself doing so, and Oliver carries her (to his or her) home.”
> 
> Here is what I did with it.
> 
> Hope you'll all like it.

“Of morning runs, talks and flowers”

 

“Lissy, long time no see,” June said.

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me “Lissy”?” Felicity asked, her voice a mix between annoyance and happiness. She hadn’t seen her friend since their graduation party five months ago.

“Too many times,” her friend replied, sighing, “it’s so good to see you! I’ve missed you. Boston has missed you too.”

“June…”

“I know, I know, you won’t come back, not even for all the gold in the world.” Felicity nodded sharply. She didn’t want to think about Boston, nor did she want to think about the reasons why she had left the city and moved across the country, to Starling City.

“How about we get inside?” She said because she desperately wanted to orientate the conversation toward a less sensitive topic. “We don’t want to lose our reservations, do we?”

“No, we don’t,” June agreed.

June and Felicity had been friends ever since they first met in MIT, four years ago. While Felicity had left Boston after they graduated, her red-haired friend had decided to stay there with her long-time boyfriend. Her job though had brought her to Starling City for the weekend and the girls had decided that it was the perfect time to catch up on each other’s lives.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked. June couldn’t stop staring at her.

“You – you seem different.”

Felicity looked down to her cute little dress and pump heels. They were both items she used to wear back in MIT.

“The last time I saw you in that dress,” June started to explain, “it looked less – God help me, I don’t know how to put this without sounding mean – it looked less… Less tight?”

Felicity’s eyes almost popped out of her head. She looked down at herself again and started chewing on her lower lip nervously. “You think?” She asked, unsure.

“Absolutely certain,” June frowned, “Lissy, please tell me that you’ve hung out since you moved here.”

Felicity didn’t reply. Instead, she chose to look away and found herself being fascinated by the pattern on the restaurant’s ceiling.

“You are not in an open relationship with your couch, TV-shows and junk food?”

Felicity shrugged and sat down. “What if I am?”

“Felicity! You told me that you had met people, that you were actually trying to go out more.”

“I have tried! I have met people! But you know it’s not as easy for me as it is for you.”

“I know, I – I guess, I’m just worried about you. I don’t like the idea of you being alone in this big city.”

“I am not alone. Like you said, it’s a big city.”

“Lissy, that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Felicity knew exactly what June meant. She didn’t want her friend to feel lonely. Felicity wasn’t. She had met new people and gotten new friends. The only problem, if there was any problem at all, was that she he had met most of them thanks to her job in the IT department. Meaning that most of them were like her, slightly nerdy but she was okay with that. They didn’t think that she was a weird person and they respected her intelligence more than they envied it. But maybe June had a point when she said that her dress looked tighter. Maybe she had been eating too much junk food while watching Doctor Who lately. Maybe she should be doing something about it.

She set her plan into motion the next Sunday. She woke up earlier than usual put on yoga pants, her favourite MIT hoodie, sneakers and went out for a morning run.

It took her twenty minutes to realize that it was her worst. decision. ever.

She wasn’t running really quickly but she could feel a burning pain in her lungs after only five minutes. She also felt like being stabbed repeatedly in her sides anytime her feet hit the ground and the muscles in her legs were all tense. And to think that some people did that on a regular basis, for the fun of it… she was starting to believe being nerdy wasn’t that weird after all.

She tried to focus on the music that was played really loudly in her ears. Maybe if she could focus on the lyrics, she would forget about the pain and be able to keep going.

That’s when what she now referred as the best embarrassing moment of her life happened.

She did focus on the music she was listening to. But in order to do that, she stopped watching the road carefully. She didn’t see the hole in the pavement until it was too late. She lost her balance and fell on the ground, twisting her ankle in the process. Her butt hit the hard black asphalt harshly and it also grazed her elbows. She winced in pain and cursed her clumsiness, while getting rid of her headphones.

“Are you okay?” Someone asked. She looked up to see a young man bent toward her, concern painting all over his face.

“Did my head hit the ground?” She replied. Because a body like this couldn’t be real. He was very tall and had broad shoulders. The white tee-shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide his really muscular body. If anything, it emphasized it. His eyes were the bluest, all clear and focused, scanning her body and oh my god – what was she thinking when she dressed earlier? Her old yoga pants had holes somewhere near her knees! And her hoodie had bleach splashes on it.

 “No, you didn’t hit your head” he said “but I do think that you sprained your ankle.”

“Nah, I’m sure it’s nothing!” She got up, happy to see that her ankle’s twist was just something she had imagined. Unfortunately, fate must have been holding some grudge toward her dignity because as soon as she stood normally on her two feet she felt pain in her left ankle. Her leg then decided that not supporting her weight anymore was an excellent idea. She would have fallen right back on her ass if it wasn’t for Mr. Handsome Muscles.

“Handsome Muscles?” He chuckled.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“No, I read your mind.”

She stared at him, eyes wide open before smiling. She could feel the heat that was radiating from him and it was a really nice feeling.

“You can’t walk back home alone,” he stated “like I said, this ankle is sprained.” This time, Felicity didn’t disagree with him.

“I am gonna help you, if that’s okay with you?”

“Well, I don’t really feel like crawling back home but still… I don’t want to bother you.”

“You aren’t. I was just doing my morning run.”

“And I’m just ruining your morning ritual,” she shut her eyes and cursed her clumsiness some more, “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. It’s just a morning run.”

“Well, I am proof that “just morning runs” can be pretty dangerous. Although I’m pretty sure I could make a simple walk dangerous so – why are you looking at me like this?”

He shook his head. “Like what?”

“I don’t know – like you think I am some kind of hurt but still adorable puppy?”

This time he burst out laughing. “Where do you even find these sentences?”

“I don’t find them, they usually pass through my mouth without my consent and embarrass me.”

He laughed again before becoming serious again. She then noticed that she was still holding onto him. And that it didn’t feel awkward at all. Strangely, she seemed to fit in his embrace perfectly. “So, Ms…?”

“Smoak. Felicity Smoak. Felicity Megan Smoak.  Yep, that’s me.”

“Felicity,” he said her name slowly, letting each syllable sink in her ears. She liked how it sounded said by his low but gentle voice. “How about I help you get home safely?”

“Well, I’d like to get home safely, Mr…?”

“Queen. Oliver Queen.”

She studied his face more carefully. “Queen as in Queen Consolidated?”

“It happens to be my father’s company.”

“It happens to be where I work and – what are you doing?” She asked him when he scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing. Which she knew was not true. Because if it were true she wouldn’t have gotten in this mess in the first place.

“Felicity, you do weigh nothing.” He said as her arms automatically found their place around his neck.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“I thought that we had already established that I could read your mind,” he playfully winked at her, “so where to?”

“Over there!”

He started walking in silence, following her instructions. “So… You’re working for QC?” He eventually said.

“Yeah… why do you sound so surprised?”

“I don’t know, you – you kind of look young!”

“Well, I am young.” She replied, playfully.

“How is it?” He suddenly asked, “Working there, I mean.”

“As if I was gonna tell you,” she joked, “you’re the boss’ son.”

“I’m not gonna tell him anything, I promise.”

“Pinkie promise?”

“You just sounded like my younger sister!”

“I thought that we had already established that I was young,” then she added, “and to answer your question, it’s good, I really like working there.”

He nodded absent-mindedly. “Are you okay?” She asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I just feel like wherever I am, whatever I am doing, this company will always catch up with me.”

She frowned. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it in the first place.”

“It’s not your fault,” he assured her “it’s the perk of being a Queen in Starling City.”

“You don’t like the company?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” he started explaining, “I like what my father is doing with it. I just don’t feel like it’s something I want for myself.”

“Running the company, you mean?”

“Yes. I know that’s what everybody expects me to do and… yeah sure, I stopped being a brat and went to college instead. Now, I am almost done with my MBA but the truth is still the same. I am doing it for them, not for me. And I know it’s selfish, but what I want to do with my life is something for me.”

“It’s not selfish. I mean, it’s your life. You’re the one living it, meaning you’re the one leading it.”

“Easier said than done,” he sighed.

“Nuh nuh mister, I am having none of that. If I had done what people had expected me to do, I’d be a cocktail waitress in Vegas, just like my mom. And I don’t mean to sound judgemental. I love my mom despite our differences and I am glad that she is doing something she likes. Just like she is glad that I am doing something I like – although she finds my definition of social life regrettable, not the point, sorry,” she paused for a second thinking about she was gonna say next, “it’s your life, it should be your choice. And if they don’t like your choice? Show them the finger! Just don’t do it like you used to – TMZ is a mine of information by the way– find another way. One that makes you happy. Once they’ll see how content you are, they’ll come around.”

He stayed silent for a moment his bright blue eyes staring at hers with an intensity that made her skin tingle. “You’re full of wisdom for someone that young.”

“I am not saying anything that hasn’t been said and repeated already, by much wiser people,” she saw her townhouse at the corner of the street, “turn left, I live right over there”.

He did as she said and they were soon at her doorstep. He let her down and she immediately found herself missing his solid chest and warm arms.

“Put some ice on your ankle and stay still for the rest of the day,” he advised.

“I’ll do just that. Thank you for everything. And I am sor…”

“Do not finish that sentence. You didn’t purposefully sprained your ankle in order to interrupt my morning run.”

“You don’t know about that. Maybe I am some kind of creepy morning run ruiner.”

He chuckled. “I would know if you were.”

“Yeah because you can read my mind, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Maybe you’re the creepy one after all.”

He shook his head, still half-smiling. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For choosing not to be a cocktail waitress, for doing your morning run in this part of the city, for spraining your ankle and for talking to me.”

“That’s a lot of thanking.”

He smiled. “Anyway, I should probably go. It was nice meeting Felicity.”

“Likewise. Have a nice day!”

“You too!”

She waved at him as he jogged back on the road.

The next morning, she found flowers on her desk at Queen Consolidated. There was a card attached to it. She took it, her eyebrows raised high.

_“From your creepy mind reader,_

_Oliver.”_

He had even added what she supposed was his number. She dialled it immediately. He picked it up after the second ring.

“How did you know that lilies were my favourite flowers?” She immediately asked, “Are you really a mind reader? Because if you are, I am going to find myself Magneto’s helmet.”

_“Whose helmet?”_

“Are you asking me for real?”

_“No, I am just messing with you. My sister kind of makes me watch a lot of superhero movies.”_

“So how did you know about the flowers?”

_“I just saw some in your garden yesterday,”_ he replied, _“How’s your ankle doing?”_

She smiled. “Already much better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to come and find me on Tumblr:  
> http://charlie-leau.tumblr.com/


	6. I didn't know it back then, (but I've loved you from the start)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm back for a new one-shot inspired by this prompt: "[college AU] O + F are best friends, but everyone thinks they should be together. To prove to everyone that they are not in love with each other, they kiss. And that kiss makes them realize that they might be more than friends after all."
> 
> Hope that you'll all like it! :)

“I didn’t know it back then, (but I’ve loved you from the start)”

When Felicity was seven, her daddy left. He took everything. Everything but what mattered most: his own daughter.

Felicity’s mommy was really sad, the little girl could say so. She, on the other hand, wasn’t. She knew her daddy would come back. That his absence was just temporary. She loved him so much, he would have to come back to her.

Except he didn’t.

Days passed. They became weeks. Weeks passed. They became months.

Each moment without her father added a small crack on her little heart. And on her birthday, when he didn’t show up like she knew he would, her heart shattered into pieces.

She stopped babbling. She stopped smiling. She stopped everything.

Because she had lost her everything.

Somehow, seeing her little girl, her ray of sunshine, turn into an empty shell made Donna Smoak realized that they needed to start over.

So they left too.

They left Vegas and the painful memories behind.

They moved in Starling City.

And they changed everything.

At least, it’s what Donna did. She didn’t change who she was in her core. But she did change who she was on the outside. She changed her clothes. Changed her job. Forgotten were the short dresses and high heels. Gone were the shifts that lasted past midnight.

She had a little girl who needed her to come home early every night.

So they moved in a small house, that was all theirs and very different from their apartment back in Vegas. They changed the furniture. They snapped new pictures to put on the fridge.

They started a new life.

Donna tried really hard to make her daughter feel better. But it wasn’t an easy task. She always had difficulties to communicate and bind with her baby girl, her genius baby girl who was already two levels ahead hers at school.

And in those moments, when her daughter went home from school with no story to tell and spend the whole evening building computers, she hated her husband for leaving them. Because when he left, he didn’t just broke her heart.

He broke her daughter’s too and she had no idea on how to fix it.

======>

Oliver first saw Felicity when their teacher introduced them this new girl. She was smaller and younger than all of them. Her braided hair was light brown and her eyes blue behind her glasses, which were by the way too big for a small face.

Her pink shirt under her dark overalls made her look cute and he immediately decided that he liked her.

She was nervously playing with a red pen. The stark contrast between the bright colour and her white skin stunned him.

He wanted to talk to her, so badly but he never got the chance that day. Neither did he the weeks after.

Tommy’s mom –Tommy was his best friend since forever– went to heaven. That’s what their parents told them. She went to rest in heaven because she was really tired.

Tommy was really sad after that. So was Oliver. He loved Tommy’s mom. She had one of the most beautiful smile ever and she always made sure that the cook baked them cookies when they were playing at Tommy’s.

Tommy was not smiling a lot anymore. He didn’t want to prank anyone anymore. So Oliver took upon him to make him happy again.

He did not forget about the cute little girl named Felicity.

He just didn’t have time for another mystery.

For now.

One day, a couple months after Tommy’s mom left, his best friend said “Go talk to her.”

“Talk to who?”

“To Felicity,” he replied “I know you’ve been meaning to ever since Mrs. Daloway introduced her. Go now!” Oliver’s eyes immediately found Felicity. She was sitting all alone in a corner, her red pen between her fingers.

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” Oliver said.

“You won’t! I’ll go stay with Samuel. It’s Friday, his father gave him a cake like usual.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah go. If Felicity talks to you, maybe she’ll talk to me too.”

Oliver nodded before heading toward her. She was staring at her red pen and didn’t seem to notice his presence until he cleared his throat. She looked up and her eyes were very blue and he suddenly didn’t know what to say.

“I am Oliver Queen.” He blurted out.

“I know who you are.” It was the first time that he heard her voice. He liked it instantly, just like he had liked her instantly.

“What are you doing?” He asked, curious.

“Nothing just,” she gestured toward her head, “thinking.”

“Can I sit down and think with you?” She looked surprised but eventually moved a little to make room for him.

After a moment of silent, he couldn’t contain himself anymore and asked “Why do you always carry that pen?”

“It was my father’s,” she hesitated before adding, “he wrote things about computers with it.”

He saw tears in her eyes and reached out to grab her hand. He stilled her fingers’ movements and told her that they better get moving if they wanted to try the cake Samuel Johnson had brought. Distraction he had learnt was a good way to stop someone from crying.

“His father is one of the best pastry chef in the city.”

“I can’t eat nuts,” she explained.

“There won’t be nuts,” he promised, “trust me?” She nodded and he dragged her toward Samuel and the other children.

 ======>

Felicity never expected Oliver Queen.

He was just a name to her until he convinced her to go eat some chocolate cake. After that, he was more than a name. He was her friend. Her best friend.

Tommy would be sad if he knew that. Because he liked her very much and wanted to be her favourite boy.

She liked him a lot. He was her second best friend. He always knew how to cheer her up, how to make her laugh, how to make her happy.

But he was not Oliver. Because Oliver knew that sometimes she didn’t need to be cheered up but just a shoulder to cry on.

There was just something about Oliver. She didn’t know what but there was just something about him that just made him unique for her.

He was her best friend, her confidant. She trusted him with everything and she knew he did. He gave her as many things as she gave him.

Silence between them was never awkward because they didn’t need words to understand each other.

Not that they were lacking words. They had spent days and nights talking and still had things to tell each other.

He knew everything there was to know about her and still stuck around. He said that she was remarkable. And that every day he remarked something new about her.

He said he’d never leave her and she believed him. She knew she was a fool, she knew that people left, she had seen it.

She had just never thought she’d be the one leaving him.

They were celebrating his sixteenth birthday in the Queen Mansion. Tommy had organized the whole party and asked Felicity for some help. She had gladly accepted and her mother had let her go, even though she was two years younger than all of them. Donna just knew she’d be safe as long as Oliver was there to look after her.

He cut the cake, opened his presents and Laurel Lance kissed him. He kissed her back.

Felicity left the room, her heart hammering in her chest.

She was not jealous. She didn’t like Oliver like that. She didn’t want to be the girl he kissed. She just wanted to be his girl. But clearly, he didn’t want that anymore. He wanted more. With someone else.

She wasn’t enough for him anymore, just like she hadn’t been for her father.

To spare herself the pain of hearing him telling her that, she asked Tommy to bring her back home. He looked like he wanted to punch something. Or rather someone. She knew he liked Laurel, but Laurel only ever had eyes for Oliver.

“Are you okay?” He asked when she came to him.

“Headache.” She lied and he believed her.

Oliver texted her the next day. She didn’t reply. She avoided him at school, pretending that she had homework to do. Tommy found her in the library, sat next to her and they worked together in silence.

She didn’t send Oliver silly texts like she did every day. He asked her about her lack of texting. She didn’t reply to these texts either.

At the end of the week, he showed up at her door. Or rather at her window. She had left it open because it had been a warm day. When she returned from her shower, she saw him lie down on her bed, her phone in hand.

“Jeez Oliver! What are you doing?”

“Came to see if your phone was broken. It’s not,” he showed her all the texts that she had ignored. Guilt crushed her quickly followed by pain.

“What is wrong with you Felicity?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me, I am fine.”

He stood up and dropped her phone on her bed. “Why have you been avoiding me?” He stared at her with his piercing blue eyes and she knew hers were just an open book for him to read the contents of her soul and mind.

“Because you’re with Laurel now,” he frowned.

“Does it bother you that I am with her?”

She shook her head. “No,” his frown grew bigger, “it’s just that now, you have a girlfriend to think about and I am not your girl anymore. I don’t mean your _girl_ , but your girl. I know it’s the same word but it means something different in my head.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he pronounced her name with his low and gentle voice, the one he used to soothe her anytime she needed it. He grabbed her cheek and she leaned into his touch automatically, “you’ll always be my girl. Me being in a relationship with Laurel won’t change that. So no more shutting me out, okay?”

“Okay,” she promised “I am sorry.”

He just smiled at her and sat back down on her bed. “What are you doing?”

“It’s Friday Smoak. On Friday nights, we watch a movie. So grab your laptop and get in bed!”

“Are you s…?”

“If you finish that question, I’ll have to tickle you until you get it: I am not going anywhere.”

She believed him. And for the first time since they had become friends she didn’t feel like a fool for believing him.

======>

Oliver Queen was eighteen years old and a mess.

He partied too much and didn’t study enough.

He drank too much alcohol and not enough water. He did too much drugs too.

His relationship with Laurel was a disaster and yet, they always managed to go back with each other.

His parents were disappointed in him, yet, they still expected him to run the family business.

His sister looked up to him, yet, he did nothing to deserve such adoration.

Oliver Queen was eighteen years old and a mess.

But he was still the best best friend to Felicity and Tommy.

Mainly because Tommy was pretty much in the same state of mind than him.

And because Felicity was the only reason he still hadn’t dropped out of high-school. She was a genius and still took the time to help him with his assignments. She was determinate to help him graduate with her.

She was always there when he needed to talk about his umpteenth break up with Laurel.

She was always there when he needed to talk about his future.

She always gave him good advice. He listened to them for a couple of weeks before falling down in the same spiral of self-destruction. And then, she was there again to put him out of it.

He didn’t know why stuck around him. Why she didn’t give him up.

He had asked her once and she had asked in return “Would you give me up?” They both knew he would never do that.

On a Friday night, Thea got hit by a car. She almost died.

He got the call while he was at Felicity’s place. It was their usual movie night.

His baby sister almost died because of a drunk driver.

“It could have been me,” he whispered in Felicity’s ear as he collapsed into her arms after coming back from Thea’s room, “I could have been the drunk jerk driving this car. I don’t want to be that guy. Ever.”

“Then don’t.” Was all she said.

Thea recovered. And he didn’t become that drunk driver.

He started partying less and studying more.

He traded alcohol for water. He traded drugs for work outs.

He became a better boyfriend. His relationship with Laurel became good again.

He graduated from high-school. His parents were really proud of him again.

He became the brother that deserved Thea’s unconditional love.

He got accepted in Starling University

Felicity, Laurel and Tommy were too.

“Why don’t you go to MIT?” He asked his best friend during a quiet Friday afternoon.

She looked away and whispered “I am not ready,” she stared at the sunset and then at their joined hands, she was holding Tommy’s hand with her other one, “maybe next year?”

“Felicity, why do you say that you aren’t ready? We both know you’re smart enough to already get your degree.”

She chuckled at that. “I’m just not ready to leave Starling yet.”

“I’ll still be your best friend, and you’ll still be mine, even if we live across the country.”

“I’ll still be your friend too!” Tommy added.

“I know that guys, I know.”

“Then go to MIT!” Oliver insisted stubbornly.

“Next year,” she promised hastily, “I’ll go next year, how does that sound?”

“I’ll make sure that you remember that Smoak.”

“You got yourself a deal Queen!”

“Wow! For a second, the two of you compromised like an old married couple. You should be together.” Tommy joked. The two of them laughed because the very idea of them being together was just unthinkable. They were best friends. Nothing more. And nothing less.

======>

What Felicity didn’t tell Oliver and Tommy that day in the Queen mansion’s garden was that she’d never go to MIT.

That she’d break her promise to Oliver. It would be the only one she’d ever break though so maybe he wouldn’t mind.

She couldn’t go there alone.

Because her father was working there.

And she wasn’t strong enough to face him alone.

For a while, she had considered asking him and Tommy to go with her. But that would have been selfish.

Their whole lives were in Starling City. They couldn’t come with her, she knew that. So she hadn’t asked.

She knew her father was working in MIT but that was all. And that night, when she came home, she felt the need to know more.

So she did what she did best. She hacked.

And what she learnt broke her heart all over again. The pieces that she had slowly put back together along the years collapsed once again.

Her father had gotten married again and was the father of the two children.

She had two little sisters.

He had abandoned her and made himself a new family?

Why? Wasn’t she enough? Had she done something wrong?

She felt tears prickled in her eyes. Each beats of her heat hurt like hell.

What was she supposed to do with this information?

She had to tell her mother. She couldn’t keep such a secret from her.

But Donna had tried so hard to get over Felicity’s dad and had never truly succeeded. She had dated again but it had never been really serious.

How was Felicity supposed to tell her that the man she still cared about despite everything had moved on?

She didn’t know how to do that.

She called Oliver in the middle of the night. She knew he was with Laurel, he had told her about their date earlier that day. That’s why they had met in the afternoon in the first place. They couldn’t have their traditional Friday movie night.

He picked up his phone after the third ring.

“Felicity?” His voice was sleepy.

“Oliver.” Her voice broke. “It’s my dad.” She sobbed.

He was there in twenty minutes.

He held her all night long as she cried. He drew circles in her back to soothe her and spoke to her with his low and gentle voice, telling her that she was loved. That he loved her. That Tommy and Thea did too. That all their friends loved her. He told her that none of this was her fault. He told her that she wasn’t to be blamed for any of this. Her father left because he wanted too. Not because of her.

And in the morning, they told Donna the truth.

Together.

======>

Laurel broke up with him two weeks after the dad’s bomb had been dropped. It was a Friday evening and he was getting ready to go to Felicity’s.

Whenever he looked at her, all he could see was the shrapnel the bomb had left in her heart. All these years spent with her, helping her trusting people again… They were all gone. Her father has still so much power over her. He could still break her. And he hated the man like he had never hated anyone else. Felicity hadn’t deserved that when she was a child. And she still didn’t deserve it now that she was becoming an adult.

“I can’t do that anymore,” she explained. She didn’t sound bitter or angry. Just resigned.

“Do what?”

“Be the third person in your relationship with Felicity.”

“My friendship, you mean.”

“No, I said relationship and I meant it. You two should officially get together. That’s what we’ve all been thinking for a while now.”

“ _We_?”

“Me. Tommy. Your family. Her mom. Everyone who has seen the two of you interact knows that there is something more.”

“Except there isn’t!” He protested.

Laurel shrugged. And left.

They all met again in Starling University. They made new friends. Felicity was still shaken by the revelations about her father. Only time would heal that wound, Oliver knew that much.

At some point, Felicity decided that she wanted to look less like her father and more like her mother. Oliver had frowned at that but had helped her dye her hair blonde anyway.

He was glad he had helped her when he saw her all blonde and bright. Her inner light which had been dimmed by her father’s ultimate betrayal shone again.

He knew she was on her path to recovery when she started babbling again. He was so happy when he heard her make a sexual innuendo and then try to fix things only to make them worse. Maybe she wouldn’t need so much time to heal after all.

Along with their classes, the teasing started.

At the beginning it was just some comments, here and there.

“You look so cute together!”

“The height difference between the two of you is perfect.”

“You have a huge amount of chemistry… It’s insane!”

Then, it had become questions about their relationship. And before they knew it, the main topic of conversation in their group of friends was them.

 “Why aren’t you two together?” Asked Barry one day. He was a new friend of Felicity, a little bit nerdy just like her.

“Because we don’t like each other like that.” Felicity answered.

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Tommy pointed.

“Tommy!” Oliver gasped. He literally gasped. “You’ve known us since forever…”

“Exactly. I know what I am talking about!”

Oliver sighed. “There is nothing between us and I am gonna prove it,” He cupped Felicity’s cheeks.

“What are you doing?” He cut her protests with a kiss.

He knew he was screwed the moment their lips touched. And it was not the kind of screwing he liked.

When her sweet fuchsia lips touched his the whole world faded away. Nothing existed for him anymore but her. He felt her pulse increase under his hands. Her cheeks grew warmer and her skin softer.

It was a really chaste kiss. But it still managed to make butterflies explode within him.

They pulled away slowly and breathed each other in for a second.

He released her and took a step back.

She was blushing furiously and her breathing was uneven. Her blue eyes caught his and he saw confusion in them, plus something else, something that he didn’t recognise.

He clenched his fist to hide the shaking of his hands.

“Did you feel something?” He asked.

“Did you?” She replied, her voice higher than usual.

“No,” he lied, “like I said we’re just friends.”

======>

When Felicity went home that Friday, she still wasn’t over that kiss.

It had been a really chaste kiss.

But it had meant more than what she thought it would.

It had felt right.

While Oliver was with Laurel, Felicity had dated guys. But it had never been really serious because she could never trust them with her heart.

She had always thought it was because of her father. How could she trust someone with her heart when it wasn’t whole in the first place?

But now, she started believing that maybe, just maybe, she didn’t trust them with it because she had already given it to someone else.

Maybe their friends were right.

Maybe there was more between Oliver and her than just their friendship.

Maybe she was in love with him.

She closed her heart and tried to remember a day, a moment when she could have fallen for him?

Was it when he came to see her at the hospital before they removed her appendicitis? He had spent the whole afternoon with her, distracting her from the pain and the needles he knew she hated. He had stayed with her until they took her to the block.

Was it when he hold her hand during the whole visit of the Starling City’s zoo? He had held her hand tighter when they had approached the kangaroos. He knew she was afraid of them.

Or was it when he danced with her on the roof of their high-school during their prom? She hadn’t felt good that day. She didn’t want to leave high-school, she was still scared that life, if not themselves, would drive them apart. He had found her and danced with her until her doubts were all forgotten.

She smiled at all these memories.

Then someone knocked at her door.

“Come in!” Oliver walked in, pop-corn in hands.

“Hey!” She tried to sound cheerful, despite her throat feeling really tight.

“Still on for our Friday movie night?”

“Of course,” she assured, “it’s tradition.” She patted her bed and he sat down next to her.

“Felicity, about earlier…”

“It’s okay, Oliver, it was just a kiss,” she interrupted him, not ready to talk about it, “like you said, it didn’t mean anything.”

“I only said that we were only friends,” he corrected.

He tried to lock eyes with her but she avoided his gaze. She didn’t want him to read her like she knew he would.

Instead, her eyes fell on a red pen which was innocently lying on her desk.

And with blinding clarity, she knew.

She had fallen for him on a Friday afternoon. He had been wearing a green hoodie and jeans. He had asked her to trust him and she had.

Because there had just been something about him.

“I didn’t know it back then, but I’ve loved you from the start,” she said softly. She was pretty sure that she heard him stop breathing.

“Excuse me?”

“I am in love with you,” she clarified.

He exhaled slowly and he stared at her for a long moment, his blue eyes wide open. She didn’t flee his eyes this time. She let him see what he needed to. Her love.

He pulled her against him and tenderly kissed her forehead. The intimacy of the moment made her heart clench. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Then he said, with his low and gentle voice, his Felicity voice, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and find me on Tumblr :)


	7. New pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> This was inspired by a video I saw on YouTube where a girl told her husband she was pregnant with their baby in a photo booth.  
> It was so cute and this instantly came to my mind.
> 
> The whole Thea/Felicity conversation was based on assumptions of what will happen in season four: Felicity's potential kidnapping (Tumblr is very fond of that theory and I spend hours of my life on this website so...), her father's arrival, the death... I don't for sure if any of this will happen but I still decided to mention them.
> 
> I hope you'll like the one-shot anyway :) 
> 
> Thanks to all the people who comment and leave kuddos. Your support means the world to me! :)

“New picture”

“Are you pregnant?”

Thea Queen was just like her brother in Felicity’s mind: a freaking ninja who could approach without her realizing it and by doing so giving her small heartaches ten times per day.

“Hello to you too Thea,” her almost sister-in-law answered, “what a surprise to see you here! How are you doing?” Thea looked at her with annoyance in her eyes. She sighed heavily and sat down in the chair in front of Felicity’s desk.

“Spare me the formalities and answer my question.” Oh. Apparently she was serious when she asked her whether she was pregnant or not.

“What makes you think that I am?”

“I found a pregnancy test in your bag,” straight to the point. Subtlety was not a Queen thing apparently, “you’re lucky I am the one who saw it by the way! Could have been my brother. Or worse, Laurel.” Felicity shook her head at the mere thought of her fiancé’s ex-girlfriend finding the pregnancy test she had hidden in her bag.

“What were you doing with my bag?”

“I needed a tampon and we were in a rush the other night because of these thieves and I didn’t have time to go back to Laurel’s and well... having to kick some asses wasn’t a good reason enough for my lady cycle to stop bitching me.”

“Take that from the woman who’s been helping vigilantes for four years: lady cycles always have the worst timing.”

“And will you still have that problem next month?”

Felicity chuckled at that one. “Subtle Thea, very subtle!”

“Come on Smoak you’re killing me! I need to know if you’re pregnant! In case you don’t remember, you’re getting married in three months and I need to know if the dress you’ve chosen will have to be… Adjusted.”

“Nicely phrased Thea,” Felicity said, “glad to know that I can count on you to sugar-coat my potentially upcoming whale-size.”

“Just answer the damn question!” Thea exploded “The suspense is killing me!” Felicity smiled.

“Yes, I am pregnant!” Thea jumped in her seat and raised her fist in victory.

“I am gonna be an aunt, yes!” She then went to hug Felicity, “Have you told Ollie?”

“No, I haven’t. That’s why I was trying to brush the topic away!”

“I am the only one who knows?” Felicity nodded. Thea’s eyes sparkled in awe.

“Wow! I feel really honoured. And bad. Poor Ollie. When are you gonna tell him?”

Felicity looked down at the picture of her and Oliver on her desk. Thea raised an eyebrow, confused. “What’s wrong Felicity?”

She shook her head, tears prickling in her eyes “It’s nothing.” With concern now painted all over her face, Thea grabbed Felicity’s arms and made her look at her in the eyes.

“It’s not nothing. You look _sad_ ,” she bite her lip, “what’s wrong? Is it the baby? Is it you and Ollie? Do you have doubts?”

“It’s not quite that!”

“Then what is it?” Thea put her other hand on Felicity’s shoulder in a comforting way, “You can talk to me, you know that right?”

“We’ve been so happy lately with Oliver. You know, with the wedding, the company, his campaign! After what we’ve been through, it’s kind of a miracle that we’re still here and here we are! Happy, ready to commit ourselves to each other,” she tried to chase the tears out of her eyes but the more she talked the more her fears brought new drops of salt water to her lids, “and I can’t stop waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? Let’s be honest whenever we’ve been happy, karma has come in and showed us that something was always gonna happen. That there would always be a new mountain, a new kidnapping, a new death… And now that I am pregnant, I can’t tell Oliver because telling him will make it real and once it’s real it can be taken away from us and I don’t want that.  I can’t go through that!”

“Felicity…” Thea’s voice broke and she could nothing but pull Felicity toward her. She cradled her in her embrace, hugging her tightly against her slim body. Her sister-in-law cried silently for a while and Thea let her do just that. She held her and let her cry. When she started calming down, she pulled her away from her.

Thea stared quietly at her tears stained face and dishevelled hair. She wiped some mascara away from where it had run down her cheeks.

“Why don’t you see things the other way around?” She asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been a hell of a year for you and Oliver with Damian Darkh, the kidnapping, your father… Really, it’s been one hell of a year,” she repeated, “but you and Oliver came out stronger from it. You said it yourself you’re about to commit to each other for the rest of your lives. You shouldn’t see this baby as the beginning of your happiness’ ending. It’s a beginning, full stop. Someone famous said once _when one door closes, another opens_ …”

“ _But we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us,_ ” Felicity completed.

“Exactly,” Thea said softly, “as long as you and Ollie are together, I don’t doubt that you’ll be happy. Now you better tell my brother ASAP so that your future favourite sister-in-law can start shopping baby’s clothes.”

“Thea, you’re my only future sister-in-law,” Felicity stated, pragmatically.

“I hope that if we were more, I’d still be your favourite!”

Felicity chuckled happily. She was feeling lighter than she had in days. She knew her fears had been stupid and irrational but ever since Darkh had kidnapped her, she had not taken anything for granted. And ever since her father had showed up his face in town, all of her insecurities had bubbled up back at the surface. Only time and love would heal her wounds.

She reached out to grab the picture on her desk. Actually, it was the copy of a picture that was in their loft. They had taken it in Positano, Italy. Oliver had put his arms all around her, she had put a hand on his biceps –because really how was she supposed not to– and snap! Picture taken. It had been a beautiful day. And a happy moment. She closed her eyes and for a second she was back there. She could feel the fresh breeze on her skin and smell the salty sea air.

“You know, when Oliver and I were away, I found out that he loved pictures. He’d always want to take new ones with me and I could never refuse him. He always looked so happy, every time we developed new pictures… It was amazing!”

“He loved pictures as a child too,” Thea remembered, “He wasn’t so fond of them anymore when he came back.”

“I think I know how I wanna tell him about the baby,” Felicity confessed.

“Tell me everything."

======>

When the girls came back to the loft that night, Oliver was already there.

“What are you doing here?” He asked his sister, surprised.

“Hello to you too brother dear! I am glad to see you!”

“She is gonna have dinner with us,” Felicity explained, “good evening,” she added tenderly. He kissed her on the lips before gesturing toward the box his sister was holding.

“What’s with the box?” He asked, frowning. Thea glanced at Felicity.

“When did my brother start asking so many questions?”

“Sometime along the day,” the blonde replied, “he wasn’t when I left this morning.”

“What are the two of you plotting?” Thea dropped the box on the coffee table.

“It’s a gift. For you,” she started explaining while smiling at Felicity, who was her partner-in-crime in all of this, “I never got you anything when you got elected because as soon as I was done managing your campaign, I had a wedding to plan. Not that I am complaining or anything but it has stopped me from getting you a present. So here it is. I think that you’ll like it.” Oliver looked at Felicity, puzzled. He was obviously still trying to understand what his two girls were scheming but his fiancée wasn’t going to give in. Not now.

“Let’s see what you’ve got Speedy!” He opened the box and put the Polaroid camera it was hiding out of it. Moisture formed in his eyes. Felicity could tell from where she was standing that his throat was tight with emotions.

“It was mom and dad’s.”

“Yeah. I packed it with my things after mom…” Thea’s voice got lost. Oliver turned toward Felicity.

“We used to take all the family’s pictures with it. Not the official ones, the intimate ones. The ones where the Queen family was only that… a family.” Felicity nodded. She could feel her throat tighten at the display of emotions she was seeing on Oliver’s face. He did that often now. Opening up. But she still felt something when he so openly let her see whatever he was feeling. His emotions, his love, his heart were precious and he had given all of them for her to keep.

“I remember the first time mom and dad brought you home,” he continued, “Tommy and I snapped a picture of you with it. You were sleeping in your crib, your little fists tightening around your blanket…” a small smile was drawn on his lips as he got lost in his memories, “I used to carry it in my wallet before,” before always referred to his pre-island years. The girls understood immediately that the picture he was so fond of had probably sunk down with the Gambit. Felicity’s heart hammered in her chest and she felt the need to hold her in her arms for the rest of their lived.

“How about we start taking new pictures? A picture of the new Queen couple perhaps?” Thea suggested. She took the Polaroid camera from her brother’s hands. “Come on you two! Come over here, the light is nice.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hands and pulled her toward him. Her back was to his chest and when he put his arms around her a flash of the picture on her desk in her office passed through her mind.

“Keep looking at Thea,” she whispered.

“Why?”

“Just trust me,” she asked as she put something out of her pocket and held it out. Thea raised her thumb in appreciation and snapped the picture.

Felicity walked toward her and waited for the picture to print itself. It only took a few seconds.

“What was in your hands?” Asked Oliver.

“Patience brother!” Thea said. The picture came out and she hastily handed it to Felicity so that Oliver wouldn’t see it. She then headed toward the door, “Call me back when you’re done. Don’t take too long, I am starving!”

“Where is she going?”

“Just outside. She is giving us privacy.”

“Why?” Felicity didn’t reply and just stared at the picture. It was perfect. Oliver was holding her and she was holding a baby’s hat which has “ _I love my daddy_ ” embroidered on it.

“I think that you can put this new picture in your wallet,” she said as she handed him the picture. At first, he didn’t understand. Felicity could say so. But then as what was written on the baby’s hat struck him, hard, the furrow on his forehead appeared. He looked up from the picture.

“Are you…?” She nodded, smiling brightly.

“We’re…”

“Yes,” she said. He put his hands on her waist and raised her in the air before pulling back to him. He brought her lips to his and kissed her senseless. She pulled away, her breathing uneven and her cheeks redder than ever. He put his forehead against her and just breathed her in for a long moment, his eyes closed.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she whispered back, giggling.

“I am happy,” he said, “happier than ever.”

“Me too,” she replied and because something that Thea had said earlier came back to her, she added, “as long as we are together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr! :)


End file.
